1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a small, portable transceiver including an antenna and a battery housed in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is being made on high-precision positioning systems employing ultra-wideband (UWB) wireless technology that enables use of a large bandwidth. For example, research is being made on a positioning system for determining positions of customers in a store. In the positioning system, each customer carries a transceiver (UWB tag) or moves with a shopping cart equipped with a transceiver, and the position of the customer is determined through communications between the transceiver and fixed communication apparatuses. A transceiver used in such a positioning system is preferably small and thin.
The present applicant has previously proposed a planar UWB antenna including a home-plate-shaped element pattern and a substantially-square ground pattern disposed close to each other. The configuration of the proposed UWB antenna is preferable to implement a thin transceiver. Also, a button battery (a battery shaped like a button) is preferably used to implement such a thin transceiver.
Generally, a button battery is installed in a button battery holding module provided as a separate part in a housing of a device. A button battery holding module normally includes a case, a negative electrode, and a positive electrode. Even when a small button battery is used for a transceiver, the button battery holding module occupies much space in the transceiver and therefore makes it difficult to reduce the thickness of the transceiver.